Sonic truth or dare as told by FANGIRLS!
by dracosangel337
Summary: What do you get when you mix boring school,2 best friends,pencil and paper? This story! Welcome to our fun little world, have fun and watch out for Amy's flying dead preppy head! Please be kind I haven't written one in a while...
1. FANGIRLS?

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sonic characters they belong to SEGA. Enjoy.**

Safari:Hi hi! Welcome to Sonic truth or dare! I am one of your hostess' Safari the cat!

Kinx:And I am Kinx the echidna! As you can see,it's my name...yesh! Soooo...Saffy how are we gonna start?

Safari:...IDK...We cant start the torture until we get some reviews.

Shadow: What!? Torture!?

Safari: (laughs evily)Yesh! And we need you readers to help!

Kinx: Oops, guess I forget to tell them n.n; silly me.

Knuckles:Haven't we been in enough truth or dare fics!?

Kinx:No Mr. Bishie , not until I say so!

Knuckles: O.O Oh (bleep) not another fangirl!

Tails:Hahaha! Sucks for you Knuckles!

Safari:Uh...actually Tails...

Kinx: OMG! FLUFFY!!!(glomps Tails) I WUV YOU!!!

Tails:AAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!! LET ME GO!!!(finally gets free from Kinx)

Safari:Hahahahahaha! Man this is AWSOME! I'm also a fangirl.

Everyone except Kinx: (backs away)

Safari:...of a certain couple.

Everyone: (sigh in releif)

Sonic:So what couple are you a fan of? Son-

Amy:SONAMY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Safari:No...but I like that couple.

Rouge:What about Shadouge?

Safari: (twitch) No.

Rouge: okay...what about Knucouge?

Safari: (back to normal)Again not my top fave but I like that couple.

Tails:Tailsmo? Tailscream?

Safari:I like both of those but there is one couple that I think is absolutely perfect.

Silver:SILVAZE!?!?

Safari: (twitch)(fangs bared)

Kinx:Uh...oh...thats not good...

Silver:What I say?

Kinx:Your so srcewed so start running and I'd say it was nice knowing you but..nah your gay...BYE SILVER!!!(moves away from Silver)

Silver:What!? I'm not ga-

Safari: (claws out)DIE!!!

Silver: OH (bleep)(turns and runs)AAAAAAGGGHH!!!HELP MEEE!!!

Cream:Shouldn't we help ?

Sonic: (lays down)Nah,he deserves it.

Blaze:Yeah,he gets way too clingy.

Safari: (finishes slaughtering Silver)

Silver: (Dead)

Safari: (back to normal again)Now that that's over...

Kinx: (eating candy and popcorn and drinking a soda)If your finished we should end this chappy quickly so the readers can send in torture stuff.

Safari:AWWWW!!!...okay...send in those dares and truths!

Sonic:Wait! You havent told us what couple you're a fan of.

Safari: Oh you'll find out.

Everyone except Kinx:What!?

Kinx:Uhhh...I think we're forgetting something.

Safari:...OH!Send in any truth or dare we will make the characters do ANY dare or answer ANY truth!You could also send them into that closet over there(points to closet)or you could tell us to throw someone to the fangirl/boy crowd we have surrounding the entire stage like this(grabs Espio and throws him to the fangirls)

(Fangirls screaming doubles)

Espio:AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH!!! YOU SUCK SAFA- HEY LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Safari:That all or did I forget something?

Kinx: (thinks hard)uuuuuuuuummmm...Nope I think thats it! So readers send in those dares!...And truths!!!(grins evily)I cant wait!

**Kinx:Yeah,sooooooo...there you have it! I apologize if Safari offended any silvaze,shadouge or any other couple fans she didnt mean it she just forgot to take her cat nap Safari: Yeah sorry about that! ^^; Well send in those reviews! Pretty please!**


	2. Kinx luvs her fluffy and bishie!

**Safari: You know the drill. Kinx: We dont own Sonic characters, we own Safari and Kinx. Safari: Tell us how you liked this chapter!**

Safari: Hello and welcome back to Sonic truth or dare as told by FANGIRLS! Once again I am here with Kinx to torture the Sonic characters!

Kinx: Yup! And I'm happy to say we got some dares!(grinning evily)

Everyone: (groaning)

Safari: Oh get over it by the looks of it we got 2 reviews with dares,and someone guessing what couple I'm a fan of.

Sonic: That reminds me are you gonna tell us or what?

Safari: Not just yet...

Everyone except Kinx: What!?

Safari: BUT! To help narrow it down I will say that its not yoai or yuri.I'm not into that.(no offense to any fans out there)

Shadow: Thank GOD!

Safari: Hey that doesnt mean we wont accept yoai/yuri dares.

Shadow: 0.0 (bleep)!

Kinx: Can we get started?

Safari: Huh? Oh yeah...

_My Dares are..._

_Amy:were different clothes for once  
Sonic: tell sally you hate her  
Knux:let rouge have the Master Emerald  
Rouge:Get all the jewils u want  
Tails:Go on a date with cream  
Cream:kill cheese  
That is all :)_

Amy: Ummm...Okay(grabs a different colored dress out of a suitcase)

Kinx: Oh no it says different "clothes" not a different color.

Amy: But I dont have anything else!

Kinx: Then you will wear this potato sack!

Amy: (puts potato sack on) Aaaaaaggghh! I'm unfashionable!

Safari: Well too bad!

Sonic: But I cant tell her that!

Safari: Does it look like I care? (makes Sally appear out of nowhere)

Sally: How did I get here?

Sonic: Um... Sally?

Sally: Sonic! How are you? Its been a while.

Sonic: Sally I hate you!

Sally: WHAT!?(pimp slaps Sonic)HOW DARE YOU!( walks away angrily)

Sonic: I hope you're satisfied.

Safari: Yes,yes I am.

Knuckles: I have to WHAT!?

Safari: You heard me now give her the emerald!

Knuckles: No way not in a million years!

Safari: (sigh) Okay I geuss I'll have to make you, AUTHORESS POWERS!!!(hypnotizes Knuckles into giving Rouge the M.E.)

Rouge: Why thank you Knuckie!

Knuckles: (snaps out of it) (bleep) I hate you Safari...

Rouge: Yes! I love this review!

Safari: Aw man! Rouge is getting things too easy! (sigh) Oh well AUTHORESS POWERS!!!(Makes every jewel imaginable appear in front of Rouge)

Rouge: It...its so beautiful...I need a moment...(jumps into mountain of jewels)

Safari: Ugh...

Tails: But I'm only 8.

Cream: And I'm 6.

Safari: Oh right I forgot to make them older AUTHORESS POWERS!!!(makes them 16)

Safari:Okay now you can go out.

Tails: Cool come on cream!

Cream:Okay! (heads out with tails)

Safari: Where do you think they went?

Kinx: I dont know but we need cream for that last dare.

Safari: Oh I'll handle that, HEY CREAM!

Cream: Yes?

Safari: Cheese just told me he hates you and doesnt like being your chao.

Cream: WHAT!? ("disiplines" cheese by ripping his wings off and letting him bleed to death)(goes back with tails)

Safari: 0.o Uuuuhh...Lets...move on...

_Rouge:Wear a two piece for the rest of the show. Sonic: Eat your shoes Cream: Slap Shadow and call him an emo Tails: shove your tails in a shredder Shadow: Watch Maria and Molly die for 2 hours Espio: cut your horn off and eat it Blaze: fall in a pit of snow and saty in it for 3 hours Amy: Let Knuckles hit you upside the head with your hammer 10 times Knuckles: what would you do if the master emerald was a girl, how would you use it. Mistery:My creater is very evil. Mistery's creater:Muhahahahahahahahaahahahahaha! Mistery: See I told you and Safari's fav. couple is Sonadow_

Safari: Well this should be fun! Sonadow isnt my fav couple but good guess that couple is pretty popular.

Rouge: I am NOT wearing a two peice for the rest of the show!

Safari: Nope...you will wear one for the rest of the chapter!

Rouge: WHA-!?

Safari: AUTHORESS POWERS!!!

Rouge: (In a two peice) Crap!

All guys: (drooling)

Rouge: Pervs...

Safari: NEXT!

Sonic: But I cant eat my shoes they're the reason why I run fast!

Safari: Do I really need to use my powers?

Sonic: 0.0 Uh no no I can handle this on my own. (takes off shoes) Ugh... here we go. (eats shoes but ate too fast and starts to choke)Ack!*cough* *cough* (suffocates to death)

Safari: T.T okay that was pretty lame...(reads next dare)Oh this is gonna be GOOD!

Cream: But I-

Safari: Save it or I'll just force you to and thats never any fun!

Cream: Oh...alright...(walks towards Shadow)

Shadow: What do you want Cream!?

Cream: (slaps Shadow) YOU EMO! (runs off crying)

Shadow:WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?

Tails:Where am I supposed to find a shredder!?

Safari: Right here AUTHORESS POWERS! (shredder appears) Now shove your tails in there or I'll do it for you!

Tails: AAAGGH dont! This is gonna hurt(shoves tails in shredder)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!THE PAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(dies of blood loss)

Kinx: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY FLUFFYYYYYYYYY!!!!

Safari: T.T He'll be fine Kinx AUTHORESS POWERS!!! (revives Tails) See.

Kinx: Yay!!! My fluffy! ( hugs Tails)

Safari: Moving on...

Safari: This is something I dont want to watch(shows shadow the dare)

Shadow: WHAT!?

Safari: Sorry Shadow AUTHORESS POWERS!!! (Maria and Molly appear)

Maria and Molly: Shadow!

Maria: Shadow is that you?

Molly: We've missed you!

Shadow: I've missed you guys t- MARIA LOOK OUT!!!

Maria: What?(a giant knife falls out of nowhere and kills maria)

Shadow: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Molly: Shadow what just hap-(One of those stabbing beams mephiles used in sonic '06 kills her)

Shadow: MOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(after 2 hours of terrible deaths including reliving maria's previous death and removing vital organs in a slow and painful death)

Shadow: (fetal possition) Maria...Molly...

Safari: Poor shadow...

Safari:And i'm over it,here's a saw Espio.

Espio: Yeah...thanks...(saws off horn) AAAAAGGGHHH JESUS THAT HURT!!!

Safari: Your not done yet.

Espio: (eats horn) Yuck! that tasted awful!

Blaze: But-

Safari: Wait! Before you say anything! (makes a BIG pile of never-melt snow appear) Here you go(shoves blaze into the snow)

Blaze: Brrrrrrr...Its so c-c-cold...

Safari: Well get used to it cause you're gonna stay there for three hours!

Blaze: Y-y-you s-s-s-suck s-s-s-s-saf-f-fari...

Knuckles: Yeah I'm gonna enjoy this!

Amy: Why would I let him do that!?!?

Safari: Cause the review says so!!!

Kinx: (snatches Amy's hammer) And cuz you SUCK!(gives hammer to knuckles)

Knuckles: Ha! Take this you crazy fangirl!!! (hits Amy upside the head many times)

Amy: (a bloody pulp)

Knuckles: (still hitting Amy) This is fun!

Safari: Ooo...kay...moving on we have a truth for knuckles!

Kinx: Ooooh I'll ask him...Okay knuckles,if the master emerald was a girl what would you do and how would you use "her"?

Knuckles: (Thinks about this and starts drooling)

Safari: Ugh You perv! (electricutes knuckles)

Knuckles: OW! Why did you do that? HOW did you do that?!

Safari: I have natural powers over electricity. And you're a perv!

Kinx: Dont hurt my knuckie!(hugs knuckles with her fangirl grip of doom!)

Rouge: Hey (bleep) step away from my man!

Kinx: Oh you wanna start somethin'?!

Rouge: Yeah I wanna start somethin'.

Safari: MORTAL KOMBAT!!!

Rouge: TORNADO KICK!

Kinx: SHADOW PUNCH!

(many hours of battle and bloodshed later)

Rouge: He's mine!

Kinx: He's mine!

Safari: This may last a while... Send more reviews see ya next chapter! BYE! (waves)

**Kinx:Okay this chappy was a bit longer... Safari: A BIT!? It's twice as long as the first chappy! Kinx: Yeah it was which only means more fun! Safari: Oh yeah... Kinx: Any ways thankyou for sending us excellent feedback on the story let us know how you like this chappy!**


	3. Safari's got a temper!

**Kinx: Chapter three WOOT!!! Safari: I wish we didnt have to say this... Taylor: I'll say it...wedontownsoniccharaters! Now read!!!**

Safari: (sleeping) Zzzzzzzzzzzz...

Kinx: Saf.

Safari: Zzzzzzzzzzzz...

Kinx: Saf!

Safari: Zzzzzzzzzzz...

Kinx: Saf wake up you lazy cat!

Safari: Zzzzzzzzzzz...

Rouge: Here I'll wake her up! (prepares to kick Safari)

Kinx: Uhhh Rouge I wouldn't!

Rouge: (about to kick Safari as hard as she can)

Safari: (wakes up) (grabs rouge's foot) Not today! (throws her to the fanboys)

Fanboys: BOOBIES!!!

Rouge: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Safari: Now lets do some reviews!

Kinx: Hey Saf when are you going to tell everyone your favorite couple?

Everyone: (nod in agreement)

Safari: Well I was going to give the reviewers one more chapter to guess

Sonic: So your saying you'll tell us next chapter for sure?

Safari: Yeah why not.

Amy: Good! but can you at least give us another hint?

Safari: T.T Fine... My favorite couple does not, I repeat, NOT involve sonic.

Amy: YES!!!

Sonic: Crap...

Kinx: Cool now ON WITH THE REVIEWS!!!

Safari: Alright calm down Kinx.

_OH This almost as good as my most previous chapter of Senom299 Meets The Zelda Characters! Almost though. Sowwy *gives cookies* _

_NOW DARES! Eheehee!_

_Cream: I want a Dark Chao! Seriously, I need something a bit...darker, shall we say, then my wolf Reveira.  
Amy: Die yourself something Non-pink and Non-yellow. LIKE PURPLE!  
Sonic: I Luv this... Hack into R.O.B's system (ROB from SSBB but still) HIS NAME NOW WallE! YAYZ!_

_Author(s): Two dares... One, read from this:/s/4637881/1/Senom299_Meets_the_Zelda_Characters_

_And can I be dared in this show? {Pwetty Pwease?}_

_Just being my OC Lacri, a black and purple falcon if you wondering._

_THANKS! Bye bye untill next chappie!_

_AT NEXT CHAPTER:_

_Me: *Knocks on door like insane* IT'S RAINING OUT HERE AND LACRI FORGOT HER COAT!_

Kinx: COOKIE!!! (takes cookie and swallows it in one shot)

Safari: Okay cream you heard the review one dark chao please. (eats her cookie)

Cream: But that means I'd have to abuse it and I cant do that!

Kinx: Well then I will! (abuses a new born chao until it becomes darker than Reveira) (Ships the chao to senom299) There!

Cream: (crying) Oh that poor baby chao!!!

Kinx: Get over it! Amy your next!

Amy: I am not dying my hair purple People might mistake me for that ally cat!

Blaze: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ALLY CAT!?!?!?!?!?!? (turns burning blaze)

Amy: YOU THATS WHO!

Blaze: THATS IT YOUR IN FOR IT NOW MOTHER (bleep)ER!!!(launches fireballs)

Amy: (on fire) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (running around in circles)

Rouge: Arent you going to stop them?

Kinx: Nope amy deserves it.

Safari: Fine we wont dye your hair purple...

Amy: (seriously burned) thank you!

Safari: We will dye you an ugly shade of GREEN!!!

Amy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kinx: Yes! and to make it more fun... AUTHORESS POWERS!!! (Amy tied down) Now everyone can help dye her hair!

Amy: AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!! NOOOOOO YOU HAVE AUTHORESS POWERS TOO!?!?

Kinx: Ofcourse! I have to or else I wouldn't have as much fun as Safari!

Safari: (stops coloring on Amy for a moment) So,so true. (continues coloring on Amy)

Kinx: (finishes coloring) Okay lets show her off!

Everyone: (steps aside to reveal a hidiously colored Amy)

Fanboys: AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! THE UUUUUUUUGGGGLINEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Safari: (Laughing her (bleep) off) Lets move on...

Sonic: Okay but I'm not as much of a brainiac as Tails... (hacks into R.O.B. and reprograms him to think he's WALLE) That should do it!

R.O.B.: W-WAAAALLLEEEE!

Safari: Oh...kay...that thing is creeping me out...

Kinx: Hey we got some dares Safari!

Safari: Cool lets check out that story (looks it up) Hahaha This is pretty funny!

Kinx: Yeah! Hey wait theres another dare...

Safari: Of course you can be dared too! but only for a couple chapters other people might want to get dared.

Kinx: that was cool NEXT REVIEW!

_yeah at first i was going to say ur favorite couple was knuckles and amy but you called him a perv so im not quite sure...how bout tails and amy or yeah i quit...so i would like them to do some dares...  
Rouge:make out with sonic in front of amy  
Espio:let them attach you on a dart board and have the rest of them throw darts at you  
Shadow: make out with a random fangirl  
Amy:have Sonic shove ur hammer up ur a-- fill in the blanks haha im bored.  
i wont do anything to tails or knuckles they're awsome, but maybe a truth?  
Tails:have you ever had a naughty thought, if so tell us  
Knuckles:boobs or **?  
Silver just needs to die...no one likes him._

Kinx: No duh they're awsome!

Rouge: Why would I want to makeout with Sonic?

Kinx: (sigh) BECAUSE THE REVIEW SAYS SO!!!!!!!!

Sonic: Hey I dont mind.

Rouge: Grrr... fine (starts making out with Sonic)

Kinx: Hey AMY!!!

Amy: (still hidious) What?

Kinx: Look! (points at sonic and rouge)

Amy: (gets hammer) SONIC WHAT THE (bleep) ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?

Sonic: Whats it look like? (continues kissing Rouge)

Amy: BACK UP OFF MY MAN BI-ATCH!!! (knocks out Rouge)

Sonic: Oh (bleep)!

Amy: YOUR NEXT!!! (chases sonic)

Sonic: AAAAAGGGGHHH!!! SOMEONE HELP ME! CRAZY FANGIRL! CRAZY FANGIRL!!!

Safari: Trust me, you will be experiencing a LOT of crazy fangirls. Now while Amy kicks the living crap out of Sonic lets move on.

Kinx: This is gonna be fun! AUTHORESS POWERS!!! (makes Espio attatched to a dart board)

Safari: Ready... aim... FIRE!!!

Everyone: (throws darts)

Espio: (every single dart hits him in the 'nards) (high voice) OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! Okay that hurt... that hurt a lot...

Kinx: Yay!!! Torture!!!

Safari: Hey fangirls Who wants to makeout with Shadow!?

Fangirls: (scream so loud Safari goes temporaraly deaf)

Safari: AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I CANT HEAR ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!

Sonic: Not a thing?

Safari: WHAT!?!?

Sonic: Yes! You're nothing but an ugly ally cat and you SUCK!!!

Safari: (pupils dialate) (demonic voice) I CAN READ LIPS!!!!!!!!

Sonic: 0.0 (bleep) I'm gone! (runs out at high speed breaking the sound barrier)

Safari: AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! MY EEEAAAARRRRRSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kinx: Oh boy lets just pick one.

Random fangirl: OVER HERE!!!!!!!

Kinx: okay I dont want to be here all day AUTHORESS POWERS!!! (brings fangirl on stage) and so you wont run away (ties shadow down) There! have fun!

Fangirl: OMG!!! I GET TO MAKEOUT WITH SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!!!!! (starts a makeout session)

Shadow: Mmph!!! (translation: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Kinx: Lmao! Who's next?

Safari: (no longer deaf) Sonic has to shove Amy's hammer up her (bleep) but Sonic is halfway across the world by n- (wind knocks her over) Woah!

Sonic: Hey guys!

Safari: perfect timing Sonic, Amy!

Amy: What is it?

Safari: (snatches her hammer gives it to Sonic) (shows Sonic dare) Now go into the closet and complete the dare.

Sonic: But-

Safari:No buts!

Sonic: But I-

Safari: Ah-

Sonic: dont make me-

Safari: Doh-

Sonic: But!

Safari: Zip it!

Amy: Come on Sonic! We finally get some alone time! (drags Sonic to the closet)

(in the closet)

Amy: Hey Sonic why do you still have my hammer?

Sonic: (turns Amy around and shoves the hammer up her anus)

Amy: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY (bleep)!!!!!!!!!!!!

(out of the closet)

Kinx: Yay! Amy is in pain!!!

Safari: Um okay...some truths... Tails have you ever had some dirty thoughts?

Tails: I'm 16 now ofcourse I have!

Safari: A thought of what exactly?

Tails: When I was on the date with Cream I thought she was really pretty and I wanted to-

Safari: (covers ears) STOP! I dont need to hear anymore!!!

Kinx: My bishie is next! Umm... boobs or (bleep)?

Knuckles: (looks at Rouge) Boobs.

Kinx: (clenches teeth) Okay. and it says Silver should die no one likes him.

Silver: What!? Some people like me!

Kinx: Yeah fangirls.

Sonic: That a dare for Silver?

Kinx: IDK but lets kill him anyway

Silver: WHA-!?!?

Blaze: Let me do the honors. HEY SAFARI!!!

Safari: Yeah?

Silver: Blaze what are you-

Blaze: Shhh!!! Safari I heard Silver say that no couple is better than Silvaze.

Silver: I DID NOT!!!

Safari: (twitch) (twitch) (ground starts to shake)

Sonic: Whats happening!?!?

Kinx: SHE'S RELEASING HER FULL POWER!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN FOR IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: (starts running in circles)

Safari: (aims at Silver) LIGHTNING STRIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Silver: (gets electricuted) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (dies)

Safari: (back to normal) Dont. Mention. That. Couple. Around. Me.

Kinx: 0.0 Umm... moving on...

_Oohh, I love these you are doing awsome!  
Here are my dares!_

_Sonic: Eat as many chili dogs until you explode!  
Amy: Get a restraining order from Sonic  
Shadow: Kiss Amy  
Knuckles: Smash the M.E  
Rouge: Give all your jewls to my OC Roxy the cat!  
Tails: Oh look! Is that the key to the X tornado?! Its in Knix's hands go get it!  
Is the couple Shadamy_

Safari: Sorry the couple isn't Shadamy but you were close.

Kinx: This should be fun... AUTHORESS POWERS!!! (a huge mountain of chili dogs appear)

Sonic: Sweet! Chili dogs! (begins eating)

(an hour later)

Sonic: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPP!!!! I dont feel so good...

Kinx: Oh come on one more and your done!

Sonic: But I feel like I'm gonna explode!

Safari: (takes chili dog from Kinx) Thats what we want! (shoves chili dog down his throte)

Sonic: Uuuuuugghhh... MY STOMACH!!!!!!!! (explodes everywhere)

Everyone: (covered in chili dogs and Sonic's flesh)

Rouge: YUCK!

Kinx: Lets move on... (starts grinning) AUTHORESS POWERS!!! (revives Sonic) Oh Amy!

Amy: Yeah?

Kinx: I bet if you hug and kiss Sonic enough he might finally fall in love with you.

Amy: Really!? You think so!? (goes over to Sonic and starts hugging and kissing him)

Sonic: AAAGH Amy let me go!

Amy: (still hugging Sonic) NO!

Sonic: THATS IT I'VE HAD IT!!! (goes and gets a restraining order) YOU HAVE TO STAY EXACTLY 400 YARDS AWAY FROM ME AT ALL TIMES!!!

Amy: WHAT!?!? But Kinx, I thought you said he would fall in love with me!

Kinx: Did I say that? I meant to say he would hate you and get a restraining order. Oops. (grinning evily)

Amy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! SONNIKU!!!!!!

Kinx: Okay who's next?

Shadow: I AM NOT KISSING THAT PSYCOPATH!!!

Amy: And I'm not kissing that EMO!!!

Shadow: I'M NOT EMO!!! (emo emo emo) GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kinx: TOO BAD!!! AUTHORESS POWERS!!! (hypnotizes them into kissing)

Amy and Shadow: (snap out of it) (both vomit)

Safari: Ew... I'm not cleaning that.

Kinx: Dont worry Silver will do it!

Silver: What!?!?

Kinx: CLEAN IT OR I WILL TELL SAFARI THAT YOU THINK SILVA-

Silver: AAAAAGGHH!!! Dont say that couple or she'll kill me again!

Kinx: Then clean it.

Silver: Grrrr... whatever (starts cleaning the vomit)

Knuckles: I cant do that to my emerald!

Safari: Oh for Gods sake! (pulls out claws) DO IT!!!

Knuckles: AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!! (runs away but rams into the master emerald causing it to shadder) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Safari: Well that was funny.

Rouge: I'm not giving my jewels to that-

Roxy: If you say ally cat I'll kill you.

Rouge: I still wont do it.

Kinx: ...AUTHORESS POWERS!!! (hypnotizes rouge into giving up all her jewels)

Roxy: Thank you!

Rouge: (back to normal) NOOOOO!!!!!! My jewels!!! (starts crying)

Safari: T.T oh brother...

Tails: Give me my keys to the X tornado! (tackles Kinx)

Kinx: OMG!!! FLUFFY HUGGED ME!!! (gives Tails a death hug)

Tails: Ack! She doesnt have the keys!!! Someone help me!!!!!!!!!!

Safari: No way foxboy you'll just have to suffer.

Tails: Ugn...cant...breath...I...hate you...Safari... (suffocates)

Kinx: FLUFFY!!!!!!!!!

Safari: T.T (revives Tails) better?

Kinx: ^^ YAY!!!

Safari: Okay we have time for one more review. Oh and the last reviewer had pizza for you mephiles. (gives mephiles pizza)

Mephiles: Thank you. (eats pizza)

_love Truth or Dare fics..._

_Amy: Burn all your Sonic items.  
Blaze: Go swim in the Niagra Falls.  
Cosmo: Leap into a pool of poisons.  
Sonic: get Rouge into the closet for some 'fun'...  
Tails: Try weight lifting with Eggman as the weight.  
Scourge (from the Archie Comics), Shadow, Jet and Metal Sonic: Go on about how Sonic is cooler than you.  
Knuckles: The Master Emerald is in that fangirl pit! Go get it!  
Cream: Turn Cheese and Chocola into Dark Chao.  
Chaos: Go to the Sahara Desert.  
Espio: Leap into the fangirl pit.  
Vector: Get made into a handbag.  
Omega and Gamma: Shoot everything that moves.  
Silver: Dance in front of Omega and Gamma._

_I think her favorite coupling is SonicXRouge._

Safari: Alright just to remind everyone my favorite couple doesnt involve Sonic. Just a reminder

Amy: But-but!

Kinx: Here's a flamethrower. (hands Amy the flamethrower)

Amy: Goodbye my beautiful Sonic shrine! (burns shrine) WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! I had a picture of him hugging me willingly!!!

Safari: ... I dont want to know.

Blaze: But I could drown!

Safari: then Kinx'll just revive you!

Blaze: But! ...but! ... Ah (bleep) it...

Kinx: Okay then AUTHORESS POWERS!!! (teleports to niagra falls)

(at niagra falls)

Kinx: Okay you take your swim, I gotta handle something. (walks away)

Blaze: Oh man... (jumps in but gets caught in the current) AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I'm headed for the falls!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (reaches the end and falls to the pointed rocks below) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(back with rest of the group)

Safari: While we wait for Kinx lets move on.

Cosmo: But those poisons will kill me!

Safari: JESUS CANT YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR MOTHER (bleep)ING HEADS!?!? THATS WHAT THEY WANT!!!!!!!!!!

Cosmo: 0.0; Umm... right i'm going in the poison now. (jumps in the poison filled pool and dies instantly)

Tails: COSMOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cream: I thought you loved me!!!

Tails: 0.0 Uh... what I meant was-

Cream: (sucks in a lot of air) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tails: (head explodes)

Safari: Well that was expected...

Sonic: I know just how to get her... (pulls out a chaos emerald) hey Rouge!

Rouge: What?

Sonic: If we can have some "fun" I'll let you have this chaos emerald.

Rouge: (drooling) GIMME!!!

Sonic: First we have "fun".

Rouge: (drags sonic to the closet) (moaning begins immediatly)

Amy: WHY IS MY SONNIKU (bleep)ING THAT STRIPPER!?!?!?!?!?

Safari: Cuz he'd rather do her than a stalker.

Amy: (shoots Safari a death glare then remembers what happened to Silver) SONNIKU!!!!!!!!!!!!

Safari: Okay I'd better revive Tails for his dare. AUTHORESS POWERS! (revives Tails)

Tails: He's so fat I wont be able to lift him.

Safari: Thats the point your supposed to get stronger by lifting something as heavy as him.

Tails: Really? Cool! (attempts to lift Eggman) Hey I did it! (legs give in and he gets crushed)

Shadow: Thats not possible because everyone knows I'm cooler and sexier than Sonic!

Fangirls: (scream in agreement)

Scourge: Your sexier? HA! I'm 3 times sexier than you!

Jet: I'm sexier than both of you!

Metal Sonic: Does not compute... I am by far cooler Sonic.

Safari: Alright since you couldnt even fake a rant about how he's "cooler " than all of you, your punishment is being thrown to the FANGIRLS!!!

All four: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Safari: Next time do the dare! (grabs the four guys and throws them to the fangirls)

Fangirls: (screaming octuples)

Safari: God if this keeps up I'll be deaf permanently.

(kinx and blaze appear)

Safari: Hey Kinx what took ya?

Kinx: I had something to take care of at the falls.

Blaze: And I died but Kinx brought me back to life.

Safari: What did you do exactly?

(at the falls)

Tour guide: If you look to your right you'll see the entrance sign to the beautiful- (looks at sign) VIAGRA FALLS!?!?!?!?!?!?

Tourists: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(back to the group)

Safari: (on the ground in laughter) VIAGRA FALLS!!!!

Kinx: ^^ Yup!

Knuckles: Where's the Emerald!?!? (Glides over fangirl pit) I dont see it (fangirl grabs his leg) (bleep)!!!

Fangirl #1: I got him!!!

Knuckles: No let me go AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (is dragged to the great unknown)

Cream: No please I cant!

Safari: T.T

Cream: Oooooh... (Abuses Cheese and Chocola until they are dark chao) There are you happy!? (starts crying)

Chaos: ROAWR!!!

Safari: (bleep)! Where is our translater!?!?

Taylor: Sorry! I got held got held up at home.

Safari: Well whatever, you can translate later. AUTHORESS POWERS!!! (sends chaos to the sahara desert)

(at the desert)

Chaos: GROAWR!!!!!!! (evaporates instantly)

(back with the group)

Safari: ...Well?

Taylor: Well what?

Kinx: Introduce yourself you idiot!

Taylor: OH! Right, hi guys I'm Taylor the hedgehog! (I belong to TAYLOR THE HEDGEHOG)

Safari: Much better...now for you! (points to Espio)

Espio: Grrrrr... (jumps into fangirls)

Fangirls: (screaming quadruples)

Espio: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DO-OW! MY HORN!

Fangirl #1: OMG I GOT HIS HORN!!!!!!!!!!!! (does a fangirl scream)

Taylor: (on the ground laughing) OH MY GOD!!! IS THIS WHAT YOU TWO DO ALL DAY!?!?!?!?!?

Safari: Basicaly

Kinx: Its very fun... okay next victom!!!

Safari: Oh man how are we supposed to make a hand bag out of him!?!? (points at vector)

Taylor: Let me handle it... I know a guy.

Kinx: Works for me, I'll grab his attention. (runs over to vector and steals his headphones)

Vector: GIVE ME MY HEADPHONES BACK!!!

Kinx: Here!!! (tosses headphones to Taylor) you handle the rest!!!

Taylor: Got it! Hey Vector!!! Over here!!! (waves headphones)

Vector: GRAAAAHHH!!! (lunges at Taylor)

Taylor: (runs to where "the guy" lives with vector hot on his trail)

(at "the guy's" work place)

Taylor: Hey! I gotta job for you! (points at vector)

???: Oh I see I got my work cut out for me... bring him this way!!!

Taylor: No problem! (runs towards "the guy")

(back with the group)

Safari: Okay while Taylor handles vector lets move on!

Kinx: WOOHOO!!! This will be fun!!! (reprograms Gamma and Omega to shoot everything that moves)

Omega and Gamma: (not shooting at the moment)

Safari: Hey silver! Dance in front of the robots will 'ya!

Silver: Why would I do that?

Safari: (gets claws out) Cuz I said so, now dance gayfer dance!!!

Silver: Okay! (starts dancing in front of the robots)

Gamma and Omega: ELIMANATE MOVING OBJECT!!! (start shooting at Silver nonstop)

Silver: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (dead)

Kinx: Yeah! the gayfer gets whats' coming to him!

Safari: Hahahaha... hey wheres taylor?

Taylor: Right here! here's your hand bag (tosses handbag to Safari)

Safari: Sweet now my cousin has a new accesory(dont care f I spelled it wrong) bag. (ships bag to her cousin)

Kinx: Well thats all for now send in those dares and truths!

Safari: We are now accepting OC's to be dared or to guest star on the show! First OC is Lacri the falcon mentioned earliar-

Taylor: So send in those dares, truths, or OC's! Bye!

**Kinx: Well this chappy was even longer than the last! Safari: If we keep this up we'll have over 50,000 words by chapter 10! Taylor: SWEET!!! Safari: And I will be mentioning my fav couple next chappy but until then feel free to guess. Taylor: Why cant you tell them now? Safari: Cuz I want to leave them in suspence. Taylor: Ooooooohhh... okay! Kinx: Send in those dares and truths! Taylor: And OC's!!! Safari: I think they get it.**


	4. Safari's fav couple is

**Safari: Sorry for the loooooooooonnnngggggg wait, school was rough but we are back! Kinx: And we got some awsome dares for you readers and keep those reviews coming. Safari: Oh and to answer Roxy the cat's question someone is sending us flames for no reason and it was to us. Taylor: All i have to say is if you dont like it ethier dont review or dont read. Safari, Kinx, and Taylor: We do not own any sonic characters. Enjoy.**

Kinx: Lets start off things with a dare... looks like you got a dare Saf.

Safari: Really? Let me see (reads dare) WHAT!?!?!? MY POWERS ARE NOT EXAGGERATED!!!! YOUR A DEADMAN TAYLOR!!!

Taylor: Bring it! I'll win cause your powers are SOOOOOOO exaggerated!

Safari: GGGRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! MORTAL KOMBAT!!!!!!!!

(huge fight cloud forms)

Shadow: What's eating her?

Kinx: Read this outloud. (hands shadow the review)

_o!i got a dare!!?? taylor vs safari!! whats the matter safari chicken you want some of this bring it on oh right youll get tired quickly cause your powers are soooo exaggerated!_

Shadow: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Blaze: Hey! (goes and hits Shadow on his head)

Shadow: OW! What I do?

Blaze: Dont laugh, what if I said your powers are exaggerated?

Shadow: Thats not true!!!

Kinx: Why else would Safari be so mad then?

Shadow: ...Oh...

(fight cloud grows larger)

Lacri: (staring at fight cloud) (barely dodges a lightning bolt) Uhhh... should we wait for her?

Roxy: IDK...

(fight cloud shrinks and disappears)

Safari: (bloody and badly bruised) Ugn...truce?

Taylor: (same) Truce. (shakes hand with Safari)

Lacri: Now that your done can we continue?

Safari: (back to normal) Yeah alright-

Kinx: Wait...there is a review guessing what couple you're a fan of Saf.

Safari: What? Its from roxythecat... (reads review) OMFG!!! HOW DID YOU GUESS!?!?!?!?

Sonic: What!? What couple is it?

Safari: There is one review I need to put up so we can get lots of suffering.

_My OC Kiroki must guest star(shes a dog) and if Sonic talks for the whole next chapter Kiroki will shoot him with an AK47 until he dies.  
SilverXSafari is your favorite pairing because you freak out if someone says that other pairing. I MUST BE RIGHT FOR I AM THE NEWT!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHA  
Post this and I promise suffering next review_

Sonic: You didnt answer me-BAM!!! AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?!

Kiroki: I get to shoot you every time you talk. (grinning evily) So either shut your mouth or your "tenders" are next. (Kung fu Panda reference XD)

Sonic: O.O (shuts up)

Kiroki: (shoots him everywhere until he dies)

Sonic: B...but I didnt talk...

Kiroki: Ooops. Did I forget to mention I shoot you until you die? Must have slipped my mind

Safari: Okay... The couple is definitly NOT SilverXSafari because I'm not a fan of Silver, the rest of you will find out what the couple is at the end of the chapter... anyways next review is from Charmander89

_I'm sorry to say, but are you taking some parts from jackattack5 because if you are... I would I to thank you for doing something like that. I kind of got tired of him only getting this kind of fic. Oh right some dares... um how about this._

_sonic: go to the past and kill maria in front of the past shadow._

_shadow: I have a protected ultimate shield so you can't attack me. Anyway, go on public television with a dress and tell ten stuff that you love about humans._

_amy: just hang yourself, no one likes you and no one will._

_knuckles: take an IQ test with a freanch fry and a street cone and see if you can beat them._

_Kinx and Safari: you all can chose one character and they must say good things about you and if they don't you get to do what ever you want. (you can still do it if they still say it, but don't say that I said it...)_

_Rouge: Fight with blaze and amy on a westling match *just for fun*_

_here are truth for the ones that I don't want to harm._

_Tails: If you can never be with either cream or cosmo, who would be your third person and which one of those two that I mention do you like most. Note that you have to say it to both of them in front of you, so bring them back to life if you have to._

_Silver: why are you the only hedgehog that runs so slow. and also, couldn't you just use your psychic powers to help you go faster._

_I may come beck to this one and give some more reviews, until then... bye._

Safari: AUTHORESS POWERS!!! (revives Sonic)

Sonic: (reads dare) He's gonna kill me for this.

Safari: Yeah he probably will...here's a gun.

Sonic: WHA-!?

Safari: AUTHORESS POWERS!!! (sends Sonic to the past)

Kiroki: I didnt get to shoot him!!!

Safari: Shoot someone you dont like.

Kiroki: Okay... DIE!!!!! (shoots eggman and rouge for the (bleep) of it)

Safari: I hope you got that out of your system.

(in the past)

Maria: (standing in front of a window) The earth is so beautiful...

Sonic: Heh heh... (aims gun)

Shadow: Yes it is...

Maria: Do you think tha- BAM!!!

Shadow: MARIA!!! (looks at Sonic) YOU (bleep)HOLE!!!

Sonic: Alright... now to get back to- AAAGGHH HOW DO I GET BACK!!!

Shadow: I will avenge Maria!!! (steals sonic's gun and shoots him in non-lethal places) Now suffer you peice of (bleep)

Sonic: (bleeding really fast) AAAAGGGGHHH IT WONT STOP!!! (dies)

(back to the present)

Shadow: (puts on a dress) You suck... (heads to his interview)

(in the conference room)

Random reporter #1: MR. HEDGEHOG! Why did you come in a dress?

Shadow: Grrr... I came to list 10 things I (cringes) love about humans.

Everyone: (gasps)

Shadow: #1. Humans are...are... (pulls out a paper with choices that Safari gave him) super strong... I would chose a human to fight with me...by my side than any gun...in the world.

Everyone in the world: (laughing their (bleeps) off)

Random reporter #2: I see and what about the other 9 reasons?

Shadow: (bleep)

(back with the others)

Kinx: (reads next dare) YES!!! THANK YOU!!!

Amy: What? ... No one ever will... I CANT LIVE WITH MYSELF ANY MORE!!! (hangs self)

Kinx: WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! AMY'S DEAD!!! (jumping happily)

Lacri: You'll have to bring her back though.

Kinx: (stops jumping) T.T you had to ruin it.

Knuckles: A french fry and a street cone... I can beat that! (walks into test room)

Lacri: While we wait for Knuckles lets move on to... Safari and Kinx's dare!

Kinx: Okay, since Bishie is taking a test, I pick fluffy!

Safari: And I pick Rouge.

Rouge: Why?

Safari: Cuz I cant think of anyone else who's not doing something else.

Kinx: Well fluffy, what do you want to say?

Safari: If either of you dont say anything we get to do anything we want to you guys.

Tails: Um... Your very pretty?

Kinx: OOH! Thank you fluffy!!! (death hugs Tails)

Rouge: Ah what the hell... your hair is nice.

Safari: Thank you and... (throws rouge to her anti-fans) thats for you!

Rouge: YAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! BUT I SAID SOMETHING NICE!!!

Safari: I know!

Anti-fans: (perform the bloodiest sacrafice in the world)

Kinx: Uhhh... Saf the next dare involves rouge and amy.

Safari: Damn it!!! ok... (revives Amy and Rouge)

Safari: Now FIGHT!

Amy: Bring it bitches!!!

Blaze: Your the bitch! Slut!!!

Amy: Hey! thats rouge!

Rouge: OH!!! ITS ON NOW!!!

(another fight cloud forms)

Safari: Well... lets answer some truths. Tails, who is your third option?

Tails: What do you mean?

Safari: Who would be your third girlfriend choice?

Tails: Uhhh...

Kinx: WAIT!!! Hold that thought! (revives cosmo)

Safari: Now answer the question. If you cant have cream or cosmo, who would be your third choice?

Tails: Well... I guess... Marine.

Cream and Cosmo: What!?

Marine: OI!!! That roight! I'm his alternative gal (puts arm around Tails)

Cream: You'ld better back up off my man!

Cosmo: He's my man!!!

Marine: OI!!! He's mine!!!

(fight cloud appears again)

Safari: Oh boy, another fight cloud? ... Whatever... who do you like best? Cream or Cosmo?

Tails:(looks at cream and cosmo)

Cream and Cosmo: (stop fighting)(death glares to Tails)

Tails: Cosmo! (curls up) Dont kill me!!!

Cosmo: HA! He likes me best!!!

Cream: Your a DEADMAN TAILS!!! (chases Tails)

Tails: AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away)

Kinx: Thats a perfect question for-

Knuckles: (bleep) (bleep) (bleep)ITY (bleep)!

Taylor: Uhhh... something wrong?

Knuckles: I scored a -3 on my IQ test!

Safari: (holding back her laugh) And thats bad, because?

Knuckles: The french fry got a +45 and the street cone got +365!!!

Everyone: 0.0 ...

Kiroki: Uhh... Silver had a truth.

Kinx: Oh yeah why are you so slow? Cant you just use your powers to make you faster?

Silver: Its not my fault! SEGA made me incredibly slow!

Safari: but they gave you powers that you can use to lift yourself off the ground and propel forward.

Kinx: Like in your opening in Sonic '06.

Silver: ...no comment...

Safari: T.T right... lets...move on.

Taylor: We got time for one more.

_awesome_

_Can Ali be in it she is a silver fan girl she got big boobs and controls Ice_

_Amy:have shadow cut off your ears  
Sonic:kill tails the must painful way as posibile  
Tails:eat amy's ears  
Silver and Shadow: closet with ali  
cream: kill sonic every time he breaths with a spartan lazer *dont tell him*  
Chaos:jump into a volcano  
Espio:get thrown into fanboys  
Blaze:closet with jet  
Omega and Gamma:go jump in a lake  
Knuckles:learn your abcs  
Vector:kill rouge with a chaos emerald  
Cosmo:have 'FUN' with charmy on stage  
and Charmy:sugar rush time_

_HAVE FUN  
Ali:GO SILVY*grabs silver plushy*_

Safari: Sure she can! AUTHORESS POWERS (brings Ali on the show)

Ali: OMG SILVY!!!! (glomps silver)

Silver: Oh well... at least someone likes me...

Shadow: Im gonna enjoy this! (grabs a knife)

Kinx: I'll hold her down!!! (grabs Amy) Do it!!!

Amy: AAAGGGGHHH!!!! DONT YOU DARE!!!!

Shadow: (cuts off her ears)

Amy: AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (dies of blood loss)

Taylor: Here is an assortment of weapons.

Sonic: (picks a machette)

Tails: O.O S...Sonic... what are you doing with that?

Sonic: (hacks Tails until he cant move or scream)

Kinx: MY FLUFFY!!! Oh wait... AUTHORESS POWERS!!! (revives Tails) ^^ Yay

Lacri: (grabs Amy's ears) (disguises them as cookies) Have a snack. (hands the "cookies" to Tails)

Tails: (eats "cookies") YUCK!!! They taste awful!!!

Roxy: Thats cuz they're Amy's ears.

Tails: O.O (vomits)

Ali: Yay! I get to be with TWO bishies!!!

Safari: Go and have fun! (twitches slightly)

Ali: (drags Silver and Shadow to the closet)

Shadow: (mouths "help me!")

Kinx: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

(a few one-sided moans and screams later)

Shadow: (walks out shuddering) The boobs were nice but... she was too... (fetal position) MARIA!!!

Safari: Damn it! We cant have him go insane now! AUTHORESS POWERS!!! (wipes Shadow's memory)

Shadow: What? What happened?

Safari: Nothing...nothing at all.

Silver and Ali: (walk out satisfied)

Cream: (pulls out spartan laser) (starts killing spree on Sonic) Thats for breathing!!!

Sonic: (dead)

Kinx: (teleports herself and Chaos to Mt. Fugi)

(at the mountain)

Kinx: ("accedently" pushes Chaos in the lava) Ooops... (grinning evily)

Chaos: GRAAAAWWWRRR!!!!!! (evaporates)

(back with the group)

Safari: (holding espio above her head) THIS IS FOR SPAAAAARRRRTTTTAAAAA!!!!!! (throws Espio to the fanboys)

Fanboys: (beat the living (bleep) out of Espio) Thats for stealing our girlfriends hearts!!! (Jack's fic reference XD)

Jet: Why would I want to go in the closet with my natural enemy?

Kinx: :? Uhhh... What?

Safari: T.T He means food chain enemy.

Kinx: :? Pardon?

Safari: He's a bird...

Kinx: :? ...

Safari: She's a cat...

Kinx: :?

Safari: T.T Birds and bees...

Kinx: Oh I get it!!!

Safari: -_-; right...well... do it or I'll (gulps) force you to...

Blaze: Something wrong?

Safari: 0.0 What!? Huh!? Nothing! Nothing at all! Just do it!

Blaze: Fine... (heads to the closet with Jet)

(A while of moaning later)

Blaze: (comes out of the closet) That was strange...

Jet: You got that right.

Kinx: (makes a lake appear) Have a nice swim!

Omega and Gamma: BONZAI!!! (jump in lake and short-curcuit themselves)

Lacri: T.T We have to make HIM (points at Knuckles) learn his ABC's!?!?!?!?!?!?

Roxy: You cant be serious.

Safari: Dont worry Tails can teach him for sure...excuse me. (walks to a backroom and laughs until she passes out)

Kinx: Go into that classroom and and teach him. (makes classroom appear) Now go.

(tails walks into the classroom with knuckles)

Safari: Your lucky Tails isnt here anymore. Hey Charmy! Cosmo has something to say.

Charmy: What is it?

Cosmo: (winks at Charmy and walks away)

Charmy: Hey! Come back! (flies after her)

Cosmo: (turns and jumps on charmy and starts the "fun")

Safari: (not looking) Okay, I didnt need to see that.

(later)

Cosmo: (puts cothes back on and runs off)

Safari: Okay last da-

Tails: Thats it! I QUIT!!!

Knuckles: But I only know that B comes after A! (...someones fic... XD)

Roxy: Ummm... right...

Safari: Here you go (gives Charmy every sugar imaginable)

Charmy: (eats it all in one gulp) I feel funny... (pupils dialate) OHMYGODIFEELGREATTHISISSOCOOL!!!!!!!!

Safari: RUN!!!

(everyone running like crazy)

(after all the destruction)

Kinx: Ow...my head...is everyone alright?

Everyone: (in some way say "yeah")

Safari: Well thats all for this chapter see ya next-

Cream: Wait just a minute! What couple are you a fan of?

Safari: (sigh) Okay if you really want to know...(walks towards closet) I put the couple in here. (opens closet door) THIS is my ABSOLUTE favorite couple!

(Shadow and Blaze are making out)

Blaze and Shadow: (stop making out) (notice everyone) HOLY (bleep)!!!!!!! A LITTLE PRIVACY PLEASE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Rouge: (pissed off) Oh hell no-

Blaze: You got Knuckles. (slams the door)

Silver: (fetal position) No...

Safari: T.T Any ways... ^^ Review please! Tell us how you liked it!

Taylor: BYE!!! (waves like crazy)

**Safari: I think that went well... Kinx: Yeah...Amy DIED!!! WOOOHOOO!!! Taylor: I wonder how roxythecat guessed your fav couple... Safari: She probably saw one of the reviews I sent to... a story I read cuz I said SHADBLAZE 4EVER!!! Alot. Kinx: Wow... Please review! Taylor: We said that already!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**Safari and Kinx: We apologize 4 taking so long to update, school sucks and we have last minute christmas shopping so its hard to work on stories.**

**Taylor: We would appreciate it if you sent christmas dares, but be warned they will most likely be posted a while after christmas.**

**Safari: Send new years dares too and we'll get to them, promise!**

**Kinx: Sorry...**

**Safari: And 1 more thing, a few readers think we rip off Jackattack555, I'm here to say that yeah it probably does look like we're ripping him off but as long as Jackattack555 doesnt mind then we'll keep writing the way we are, but if he sends us a review saying to stop ripping him off then we'll stop. Although he doesnt seem to mind...**

**Kinx: And 1 MORE thing, SOMEONE TELL SUPER DRAGON TO REVIEW!!!**

**Safari: How do you know he hasnt reviewed already? You never check reviews!**

**Kinx: n.n; Gotta go! (runs off)**

**Safari: (sigh)**

**Knuckles: Hey Safari?**

**Safari: Yeah?**

**Knuckles: Silver wanted me to give you this. (hands Safari a peice of paper)**

**Safari: (reads it) IMGONNAFRIGGNKILLHIM!!! (runs after Silver)**

**Silver: 0.0 (runs away) I WANT MY MOMMY!!!**

**Taylor: T.T What did the paper say?**

**Knuckles: Silvaze is better than Shadaze.**

**Taylor: Ofcourse, well send christmas/new years reviews! See ya guys soon and have a Merry christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	6. BONUS! Fun with the OC's

okay this is something we did on and decided to edit it a lil and post it on here as a bonus chappy so we hope you enjoy! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! o yea! we only own our oc's who in this chapter are Max, Xander, Safari, and Kinx have fun! sorry Nero your not in this one!

* * *

Kinx: -puts hand on chest in mock astonishment- -le gasp- Saffy! how could you!? i thought you were my friend! why i would neva!.......okay maybe i would

Safari: I knew it! -gets on both knees and clutches head- EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!!!

Kinx: -runs around screaming- I NEED TO BE LESS GIRLY I'M GOING INSANE WIT ALL THESE FLIPPIN DRESSES I KEEP WEARING!!!!!! I HATE THEM ALL!!!! MAX!!!! I NEED HELP!!!

Max: -stares at me like I'm insane- what do you need me for?

Kinx: THIS! -grabs Max and kisses him- woo i feel better!

Max: -passed out blushing-

Kinx: you ok? Max? Max!?

Max: -giggles while passed out-

Safari: LOLZ Hey max! Wake up! -nudges him with foot- ...CAN I KICK HIM!?!?! 0w0

Xander: Safari!

Safari: Eh heh heh sry. -kisses him to-

Xander: -passes out-

Safari: Xander...Xaaaaaannndddeeeerrrr! Wake up you lazy hedgehog!

Xander: -more red than knuckles- Look...pretty starz...

Safari: 0.0 ...I think I broke him.

Kinx: -holds Max up by hugging him-

Max: -shakes head- what happened? Kinx! -hug Kinx-

Kinx: oohhh i feel loved! -lets go and runs to Xander- -kicks Xander in the leg-

Saffy: that might hurt later

Xander: -groans and grabs my leg-

Kinx: Hey! let go! Xander wake up! -shakes leg- ahhh!!! Saffy get him off!!

Xander: -mumbles- mmmm chocolate muffins -bites my leg-

Kinx: HOLY -BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-

Safari: -holding back laugh- X-Xander pffft w-wake up!

Xander: These muffins don't taste so good -looks up- Oh...

Kinx: I kill you!!! -chases Xander-

Xander: OH CRAP!!! -runs away- AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!

Safari: ...wow...

Kinx: -still chasing Xander- RAWR!!!!

Xander: -ducks in alleyway- dangit hope i lost her

Kinx: -follows into alleyway and pounces- -shakes Xander around- you-gawrsh-danged-hedgehog

Max: -holds bag out to Saffy- want some popcorn?

Saffy: -sits down, shrugs and takes some- eh why not?

Xander: -screams like a girl and grabs me while shakin me- stop this madness woman!!!! -throws me to Max- take her shes your crazy girlfriend!

Kinx: I TAKE PRIDE IN THAT!!! -lands on Max's lap and we both fall backwards-

both: ow! dangit Xander!

Max: -laughs and holds up bag- at least popcorns safe

Kinx: -takes a handful- thanks

(Saffy was laughing too hard at Xander's unfortunate encounter with my bad side to say/do n e thing)

Safari:-takes deep breath after laughing- Okay, okay... Xander you okay?

Xander: I'm fine, remind me not to ever get on her bad side again.

Max: -laughs- dude you screamed like a girl.

Xander: Sh-shut up!

Safari: Hey don't make fun of my BF!!! -chases max-

Max: 0.0 -turns and runs- AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Kinx and Xander: -laughing to hard to do squat-

both: -calms down and watches show-

Safari: -unsheathes claws and throws lightning- I'LL F---IN KILL YOU!!!!!!

Max: -screams and dodges- KINX HELP!!! -gets hit- DA--IT SAF THAT HURTS!!!

Safari: IT'S SUPPOSED TO DUMB---!!!!

Kinx: sorry sweetcheeks i can't!

Max: WHAT!?!?!?! WHY NOT!!!

Kinx: -shrugs- i cant i have a bet to win

Xander: -sigh- shes got a short fuse temper but you gotta love her -evil smirk- Safari is totally gonna win

Kinx: nuh-uh Maxy will! COME ON MAXY FIGHT BACK!!! I'VE 350 RINGS ON YA!!!!

Xander: GO SAFARI!!!! I'VE GOT 700 RINGS SAYING YOU WIN!!!

Max: -stops- i cant fight her shes a girl!

Safari: -looks at Xander evilly- you bet on us!?

Xander: -sweatdrops and backs away- eh....ah....maybe?

Safari: -hisses and pounces while electrocuting him-

Max: -comes back with fur sticking up everywhere- stupid Kinx couldn't help me at all

Kinx: -hiding in tree- -whispers- sorry Max but i had to and I'm hiding from Saffy cause it'll take a while for her to chill

Safari: -shakes Xander violently- HOW COULD YOU BET ON YOUR GIRLFRIEND!?!?!?!?!?

Xander: I'M SORRY!!! I WONT DO IT AGAIN!!!

Safari: -sigh- Sorry Xander, I seriously need to work on my temper...

Xander: That's ok -kisses Safffy's cheek-

Kinx and Max: AWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!

Safari: Shut up! I still got that pic of you making Max faint!!!

Kinx: WHY YOU LITTLE-!!! -pounces- Saf-

Safari: GET OFF!!! MORTAL KOMBAT!!!

Xander and Max: -sit and enjoy- this should be good.

Kinx: -summons shadow demons and puts up shield- heheheheheh -wags finger- come and get me pussy cat or are you a little scaredy kitten hmm you cant beat me its night and its a new moon so I'm at my strongest

Safari: Dang it! hmmm... -grins evilly- -runs into the shadows-

Kinx: HA! You think you can hide in the shadows?

Safari: -nowhere to be seen- heh heh heh...

Kinx: Hey! Where'd ya go! -looks around frantically-

Safari: -kicks kinx from behind- I've been practicing to battle you at your strongest! Xander's been helping me!

Xander: -thumbs up-

Kinx: -points at Xander- you're SO screwed when dis is over pretty boy!

Xander: -gulps-

Max: that's ma girl!

Kinx: -closes eyes- now lets see where are you?

Safari: -lashes out-

Kinx: ha! -ducks and grabs arm- -yanks Saf out of shadows-

Safari: -tries to pull back- how the heck!?

Kinx: -evil smirk- its MY element pussy cat -throws Safacross the field into the ground-

Safari: -lands hard- AHH! DANGIT!!! -jumps back up and throws lightning bolts and orbs-

Kinx: -sends shadows at her while dodging- -sends shadows behind her while sending a shadow tiger that tries to land a direct hit-

Safari: -dodges and charges up a huge lightning orb while panting- i have to end this soon

Kinx: whats the matter pussy cat? too tired to play any more? aww i was just starting too! -sends more shadows-

Safari: -gets hit by shadows- GAH! -lightning orb disappears-

Kinx: HA! what are you gonna do now pussy cat?

Safari: -gets up super fast- THIS!!! -hits kinx with paralysis-

Kinx: -gets hit- AH! What? I cant move!

Safari: -panting- here we go... -charges up an uber powerful attack-

Xander: Do it! And das MA GIRL!

Safari: LIGHTNING STRIKE! -throws a HUGE lightning bolt at Kinx-

Kinx: 0.0.....v.v dang and i didn't even get my cookie

BIG EXPLOSION GO BOOM!!!!!!!!

Saffy: -dances around- I win! I win! I win!

Xander: Yes! -kisses Saffy-

Max: -kneels down by Kinx- well that was entertaining for a bit -looks down- you ok

Kinx: -pats down burnt fur- I'll live but she cheated! -looks at Saf- ooo they get to be in the sport of the moment.......WOOT!!! GO SAFFY!!!!!! KISS KISS KISS KISS!!!!

Max: -kisses Kinx- kick arse battle though maybe I'll battle pretty boy later on hmm?

Saffy: n///n

Kinx: i can tell Saf is in pure bliss

Saffy: shut up you are too!

Kinx: NO I'M NOT!!

Safari: -points accusingly- DENIAL!!

Xander: -smirks- any time puff ball

Max: gladly porcupine

Saffy: -whacks both upside head- no more fighting today!

both: -hold head- that hurt

Kinx: I think we had enough fighting.

Max: n.n; Well...Who wants to go for ice cream?

everyone: We do!

Safari: C'mon! I'll buy!

Kinx: Woohoo! Ice cream!

Guys: Ya gotta love 'em.

Kinx: ooooooo!!!!!!!!! can i get chocolate chip? and whip cream too?

Safari: Sure, I get fudge!

Xander: Met 2!

Max: I want an Ice cream sundae!

in the back:  
Kinx: -whispers to Max- i got 5 pounds of chocolate stashed at home but don't tell Saf

Max: -whispers- your kidding right?! what about Xander? he'll tell Saf! and i thought she took whole stash

Kinx: o.0 -whispers- that was only a bit of it you should see what Tails and Roxy hide for me and Xander is being held by his will through blackmail -smirk-

Max: that's insane!

Kinx: -covers mouth- shhh!!! they'll hear you dufus!

Max: n.n; eheheheh sorry

in the front:

Kinx: -covers Max's mouth- shhh!!! they'll here you dufus!

Max: n.n; eheheheh sorry

Saffy: -looks back- what are they talking about?

Xander: who knows but i think its the rest of Kinx's stash

Saffy: -looks at Xander- She has more!?

Xander: -covers mouth- oops

Kinx: huh? -realizes and gasps- -uses sweet innocent voice- Xander

Max: -runs hand through hair- this won't turn out good

Xander: -gulps and looks back- yea Kinx?

Kinx: -furious- DID YOU TELL HER!?!?!?!?!

Xander: -shrinks back- meep...maybe

Saffy: -holds out hand- where is it? you'll go phsyco with all that sugar

Max: -shoves hands in pockets and mumbles- too late for that

Kinx: -turns around- i heard that!

Max: eep!

Kinx: -turns back- -furious- now Xander do you know what I'm gonna do to you?

Saffy: -ties Kinx up and starts dragging- that's it were going home

Kinx: WAIT!!

Saffy: what now?

Kinx: -snatches rope and runs to Max-

Max: -looks down- eh? (hes taller than me like by a couple inches so sad! -cries-)

Kinx: -kisses on cheek- love yas (-squeals- sorry another girly moment I'm kinda in2 those wen no 1s round)

Max: -blushes- -cuddles- this is why i love you

Saffy: -points the way- lets go lovers

Xander: give em a break -kisses on cheek- -cuddles-

Saffy: -blushes- -snuggles closer- mmmkays

Max: -gives Kinx piggyback- your not as heavy as you think ya know

Kinx: -lays head on shoulder- meh i don't care

Xander: -picks up saf like kinx- Hey Max! Race ya! -starts running-

Max: You are so on! Hang on Kinx! -starts running-

Safari: Haha go Xander!

Kinx: C'mon Max! We can beat them!

Xander: -smirks- I don't think so! -speeds up-

Max: Oh yeah! -catches up to Xander-

Safari: Hey lets make this more fun, last ones home have to order and pay for pizza!

Everyone: Agreed!

Kinx: i call cheese!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cheese: -appears out of nowhere- chao?

Max: what the heck!? go away Cheese!

Cheese: -sadly- chao -floats away-

Safari: hey if you keep daydreamin your gonna lose!

Xander: -speeds up- were almost there already so it wont matter

Kinx: oh yea! -pulls out jet rocket- go a little faster Max

Max: can do! -runs beside Xander- having fun porupine

Xander: you wish puff ball

Safari: oh dear god Xander! hurry!

Kinx: -pulls Max and sits on rocket while it takes off- -turns rocket around- -waves bye- have fun you two! -blasts off-

Max: -mock bows- -waves bye- later porcupine, scaredy kitten

Safari: DAMMIT! -hits Xander's shoulder on accident- so close! -shakes fist-

Xander: -sways a bit- ow Saf that's my shoulder!

Safari: n.n; oops sorry

Kinx: -far ahead- were gonna win were gonna win!! -dances-

Max: i see it were so close

Rocket: -sputters and falls-

both: AHHH!!! -hit ground-

Kinx:-gets up and rubs head- you alright

Max: -sits up on elbows- that hurt but we gotta hurry -stands up- that's it were doing this the easy way

Kinx: -backs up slowly- uhh Max what are you doing?

Max: sorry Kinx -leaps foward and picks up bridal style-

Kinx: 0////0 Max what are you doin!?!?!

Xander: see Saf told ya they would run out of gas

Safari: heh what do ya know, you were right

Xander: I'll just pretend i didn't hear that

Max: -sees them 8 yards away- crap -starts running- well lets see if we win

Kinx: Maxy!! your gonna pay wen we get back

Max: -smirks- its well worth it

Safari: C'mon Xander! We're catching up!

Xander: -panting slightly- Okay this is getting good! -switches Saf from piggyback to bridal style-

Safari: Gah! Xander!

Xander: Sorry babe but I gotta catch them! -starts jumping tree to tree-

Kinx: -looks back- 0.0 oh that is so not fair!

Max: -looks back- Crap we gotta move!

Kinx: Hurry!

Xander: -caught up with max- Hey puff ball.

Max: Porcupine.

Kinx and Saf: Look out!

Max and Xander: Huh? The door!

Both: -lunge at the door-

all 4: -crash land inside- ow!

Kinx: -stands next to Saffy- you 2-

Safari: are SO dead

Guys: -gulp and back away-

Max: eheheheh Kinx it was just a joke you know that right

Xander: come on we were just kiddin right Max

Max: yea just jokin round with ya

Kinx and Saf: -pounce- RAWR!

guys: -cling to each other- AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

outside:

guys: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

random person: what the heck was that?!

another random person: i don't know

guys: -high girly scream followed by multiple crashes and roars-

1st random dude: whoever they i feel sorry for them

2nd random dude: me too

both: bye -walk different ways-

Safari: -pokes Xander- We didn't even touch them yet.

Kinx: Yeah -pokes Max- They were so scared they practically broke everything in the house.

Guys: -wake up- -hold up white flag- We give up.

Kinx: Well your lucky that you both fainted and-

Safari: -giggles-

Kinx: Uh Saf?

Safari: -laughs- you gotta admit that was pretty fun, hahaha.

Kinx: -tries to hide giggles- Yeah I guess...

Guys: -quietly- Yes!

Kinx: -slurrs and sways- mmmmtiredzcani gotsleepysleepy Saffy Xandy Maxy sleepysleepy on couchywouchy -points at couch wobbily-

Safari: n.n; err sure

Xander: -stretches out other couch- i don't care

Max: whatever -lays her down-

Kinx: -falls asleep instantly- nighty night

Max: -sits on Xander's legs- so what now

Xander: -moves legs- I'm not a cushion get off!

Safari: -jumps and sits on Xander's stomach- no this is quite fun

Xander: oof! -holds stomach- that hurt

Max and Saffy: -grin at each other- -start jumping up and down-

Xander: -makes wierd sounds- -groan- cant you two do somthing else besides using me as a trampoline?

both: -grin- nope! and shhh! you'll wake Kinx up

Kinx: -moans and turns over mumbling-I'll beat ya Team Bubble me and my team will beat you and the others cause we rule

Saf Xander and Max: 0.0;

Kinx: -grumbles- Go my shadows!

Safari: I'm getting sleepy too... -slips off Xander to the floor-

Max: Heh, hey dude.

Xander: Yeah?

Max: lets play a prank on the girls!

Xander: 0.0 Are you crazy!? They would kill us!

Max: Aww c'mon it'll be fun!

Xander: -sigh- Fine, Im in.

Max: Sweet!

Max: here goes -whispers plan-

Xander: -smacks upside head- are you stupid!? they'll kill us!

Max: -rubs head- you already said that and it'll be so worth when we get the pics though

Xander: -shrugs- can't argue there fine lets do this already

Max: did you write your will?

Xander: -holds up will- right here

Max: good now lets start

good 2 hours later: (they had to wake up)

Saffy and Kinx: -look in mirror- WHAT THE HECK DID U TWO DO!!!!!!!

Max and Xander: -shrink back and cower-

Max: -points at Xander- all his idea!

Xander: -looks at him in disbelief- traitor!

Safari: STUFF IT THE BOTH OF YOU!!!!

Kinx: YOU'LL WISH YOU WEREN'T BORN WHEN WE GET THROUGH WITH YOU!!!

Max and Xander: -high girlish scream-

outside:

same 1st rd(random dude): there it is again! they practically scream bloody murder

same 2nd rd: I know right!?!?!?!?

how they both looked:

-  
Kinx -----

hair- crazily curled and put into rollers and tiny braids with pink hello kitty and Dora beads braided in

face- pinkish lipstick smeared ALL over with eyeshadow and blush splashed randomly and mascara horribly put on and the thing actually got stuck in her hair!

clothes (amy and rouge helped dress them in their own rooms)- a short pink puffy glittery cinderella based dress with a corset on the front, tall knee-high high heel pink glittery boots, elbow-high pink glittery gloves and a bright pink choker/collar with a leashed attached with a bell and a dog tag

etc- her fur and hair were temporally dyed hot pink with hot pink eye contacts and a pink furry purse (which was burned with everything else later)

Safari -------

hair- her hair was put in2 many tiny braids with silvaze, knuckaze, bigaze, sonaze, shadamy, shadtikal, pretty much anti- shadaze stuff n e ways they were pulled gently thro the holes of a fishnet hair net and twisted 2gether into a ponytail where they put the bottom of the ponytail on the top of her head held by a clip makin it look lyk a rats nest wit some wierd powder in it

face- black, blue, red, and purple make up was horribly put on makin it look lyk she had bruises all over her and the mascara also badly put on and some of the blush and eyeshadow got in her hair wit lipstick and green lotion smeared all over her body

clothes(they had amy and rouge take her to her room and dress her)- a electric blue and red tube top wit a midriff wit a short electric blue and red miniskirt wit brown boots and a electric blue and red choker/collar wit a leash attached wit a bell and dog tag

etc- her eyes were temporally purple and her fur and dyed bright yellow with furry electric blue and red purse -

Safari and Kinx: -demonic voice- Was anyone ELSE involved?

Max: AMY!

Xander: AND ROUGE!

Safari: -fangs bared- I am so gonna-

Kinx: Wait!

All 3: What!?!?

Kinx: -whisper- Lets get them back later I have an idea.

Safari: -grinning evily- Perfect.

Boys: -cowering in fear- mommy...

Safari: -innocent face- Im sorry boys does any one want any thing to drink?

Xander: 0.0 Oh shit I know that look in her eye!

Max: Where's Kinx!?

Kinx: -knocks 'em upside the head and they pass out- Go get the dresses and makeup.

Safari: -comes back with dresses make up camara and then some- You just cant do this without bras.

Kinx: Good lets call Sonic to help us get them dressed.

Safari: Good idea -dials number- Hello Sonic? Kinx and I have a favor to ask you.

* * *

slight cliffy there eh? -evil grin- wait till you see what we do to the guys! well hope ya liked our bonus chappy! HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS!!!!

Safari: hey Kinx?

Kinx: -eating oranges- yeah

Safari: -scratches head- do you remember where we put them?

Kinx: -licks fingers- no

Safari: -shrugs- k just wondering

Xander and Max: -tied up in a closet and gagged- MELF MUF FWEES!!!! (HELP US PLEASE!!!!)


	7. Sonic dies alot

**Safari: Aaaannd we are back! Kinx: Did you guys miss us? Nero: This is gonna be a good chapter. Safari: Why is your name different? Nero: My creator changed it. Safari and Kinx: Ooooooooh! All 3: WE DO NOT OWN SONIC AND FRIENDS OR OTHER OCS THAT ARE NOT SAFARI KINX OR NERO! NOW READ!**

Safari: Hey guys! We are back! Hope you all had a happy holidays!

Kinx: Yeah and we got lots of dares and so little time to do them!

Nero: Then lets get this show on the road people! (looks around) Hey... Where are Shadow and Blaze?

(both come out of closet)

Blaze: (hair is messed up breathing hard between each word) Now I know why he's called the "Ultimate Life-form" (leans against door frame)

Shadow: (fur is messed up) DAMN SHE'S HOT! And I dont mean just her powers!

Silver and Rouge: (planning revenge against their rivals)

Safari: Anyways, Lets start things off.

_i'm back! mha ha ha ha ha!!  
Safari: do what ever you want to anyone!  
knix: look! theres tails and knuckles! do whatever you want!  
Mephiles: I WUV U!(AS U CAN C IN MY NAME)HAVE PIZZA AND A MOUTH! U MUST BE STARVING!also my OC audrey the kangaroo wants to meet you.(she has big boobs)  
omega and gamma: blow up.  
silver: get trained by sonic and become the fastest of the fast  
Knuckles: look! it's your teddy!rouge has it and she has a knife!  
Rouge:kill the teddy so you can get bashed by knux.  
sonic: meet dorothy and barny the dinosors.  
tails: turn into a vampire nerd who sux smartness.  
Vector: r u dead?  
espio:...you are boring. kill yourself.  
blaze: go tell safari that silvaze is the best.(it isn't!)  
Charmy: meet my cute little OC poppi the ladybug(she is so cute!)  
cream: vector has killed cheese! turn emo.  
shadow: have some burgers(rotten rat burgers)  
tikal: marry chaos  
chaos: learn to speak and ask to marry tikal  
scourge: U R SO FREAK'N AWSOME! KILL!!KILL!!KILL!!  
bablony rouges: take a hike and get lost!  
amy: die.  
MHA HA HA HA -CHOKES- EUGH..._

Safari: I do that already...except this! (grabs Espio Knux and Sonic) (summons Yoai fangirls) Hope Jack doesnt mind we use them.

Yoai fangirls: (pounce on Sonic characters and drag them to closet)

Three guys: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! WE DONT ROLL THAT WAY!!!!!!! (stuck in closet and screaming is immediatly heard)

Nero: (shudders) I'm glad I'm not there.

Kinx: FLUFFY!!! (pounces Tails)

Tails: GOD DAMN IT! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO PUT KNUCKLES IN THE CLOSET!?!?!?

Safari: So you're saying you'd rather have man sex then get hugged by a girl?

Tails: (bleep) No! I just want him to suffer here too!

Nero: (looks back at closet) Oh he's suffering alright.

Mephiles: (takes pizza) (grows a mouth) Thanks. (eats pizza)

Audrey: Hi Mephiles!

Mephiles: Uh hi.

Audrey: EEEP! He said HI to ME!

Mephiles: (under breath) Fangirls...

Omega and Gamma: INNITIATING SELF-DESCRUCT SEQUENCE!

Safari: EVERYONE RUN! (starts running away)

Everyone: (running in circles)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!)

(after all the destruction)

Safari: (looks around) Damn it, I'd better start cleaning. KINX!!!

Kinx: (looks up while rubbing head) Yeah?

Safari: We gotta clean the place up.

Kinx: (sigh) K.

Both: AUTHORESS POWERS! (everything is clean and fixed)

Nero: Okay moving on.

Silver: OK!

Sonic: Lets see if we can make you fast.

Kinx: While they are training lets continue.

Rouge: Oh Knuckie! (holding bear with knife at its neck)

Knuckles: My teddie!

Rouge: Heh (kills teddy)

Knuckles: GRAAARW I SHALL AVENGE MY TEDDIE!!! (kills rouge)

Nero: Sonic is still training Silver so we'll do his later.

Tails: (turns into a vampire nerd) I must have smartness! (goes to eggman) GIVE ME YOUR IQ!!! (sucks egghead's IQ down to 0)

Eggman: Duuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh...

Tails: More Smartness (accidentaly gets to Big)

Big: Duuuh...what are you doing?

Tails: AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (starves to death XD)

Vetor: Uhhh...no? I was brought back to life after I got turned into a handbag.

Espio: Ok (stabs himself with his katona)

Blaze: I am so gonig to die. (walks over to Safari) Hey Safari.

Safari: Yeah?

Blaze: Si-silvaze is the best couple.

Safari: ...

Kinx: (stops hugging tails) Uh...Saf?

Safari: ...

Kinx: Saf?

Safari: ...

Kinx: Saf!

Safari: ...

Kinx: (bleep) I'm so gone! (runs away)

Silver: Hey guys! I'm back and Im fast! Watch! (runs around the world more times then sonic and faster)

Safari: (kills Blaze and makes barney and dororthy appear for sonic to meet) I need chocolate... (walks off)

Barney: Hi there! Im barney and this is dorothy.

Dorothy: Hi do you want to sing?

Sonic: (twitch) (pulls out an AK47) DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (shoots them to death)

Kinx: Ummm... wow...

Charmy: Ok!

Poppi: Hi!

Charmy: Hi!

Nero: Ok moving on.

Cream: No Cheese! (grabs espio's katona) (starts cutting self) Life sucks!

Nero: 0.o

Kinx: 0.o

Safari: (comes back with the burgers) Here shad. (hands him burgers)

Shadow: Thanks (takes a bite then instantly vomits) WTH IS THAT!?!?

Safari: Rotten rat burgers.

Shadow: (vomits)

Tikal: Why would I want to marry that thing?

Kinx: Cuz the review says so. (makes Chaos learn english)

Chaos: (sexy voice) Tikal will you marry me?

Tikal: I have no choice so yeah.

Scourge: Sweet! (grabs a laser) Bye-bye blue boy! (kills Sonic and continues his killing spree)

(after killing spree and many lasers later)

Safari: (revives everyone) Okay last ones (send Babylon rogues on a hike)

(in the forest)

Wave: Where are we Jet?

Jet: I dont know!

Storm: Does that mean we're lost boss?

Jet: NO!

Wave: Ugh I cant beleive we got lost!

(back with the others)

Kinx: (pulls out a sword) Byebye preppy! (slices amy's head then kicks it to the anti-amy fans) Have fun!

Nero: Okay next review!

_ugh...i am back from the grave...  
cosmo: get eaten by snails...  
sonic: drown...  
tails: eat your tails and choke...  
knuckles: fall off a cliff...  
rouge: same as knux...  
silver: same as rouge and knux  
vector: drown in holy water...  
charmy: get hit by a giant fly swater and after that get sprayed by bug spray...  
espio: cut off your horn and give it to knix...  
mephiles: go to hell and die a million times...  
cream: kill cheese...  
safari: ...  
knix: ...  
I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN HELL!_

Kinx: This should be fun. (makes a pool and a tub of snails appear) (9.9 has n e 1 but me noticed that some ppl spell my name a lil wrong? it not knix its kinx sry jus pointing it out)

Safari: Have fun! (shoves cosmo into the snails)

Cosmo: AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!! THE'RE SO SLIMY!!! (gets eaten)

Tails: (starts crying) Cosmo...

Sonic: But i dont wanna-AAAAGGGHHH!!!

Nero: (shoved sonic into the pool) Heh heh...

Tails: (sigh) (starts eating tails)

Kinx: -leaps at Tails- NO FLUFFY DONT!!!

Saf and Nero: -tug on rope-

Tails: -chokes and dies-

Kinx: -jerks backwards- NOOOOOoooooo.......... -curls up in corner sulking-

Safari: okay guess we have only a few minutes to do the next one

Knuckles: WHAT!? I'M NOT GONNA JUMP OFF A CLIFF YOU (bleep)!!!

Nero: okay then i'll do this -throws a chaos emerald over cliff side-

Knuckles: No! -jumps after emerald-

Rogue: -gasp- I need that emerald! -follows knux-

Nero: 0.0 he was stupid enough to do it!?

Safari: 0.0 and she was too....okay moving on

Blaze: Hey Silver!

Silver: What do you want.

Blaze: If you do your dare I'll give you a kiss.

Silver: 0.0 -jumps off cliff- THIS IS FOR BLAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzeeee!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: Were you really gonna kiss him?

Blaze: No.

Shadow: You're so evil -kisses blaze- I love you.

Blaze: -kisses back- Love ya 2.

Vector: Holy water?

Safari: Its just water you have pray over and I can do that. -gets a pastors robe-

Nero: -brings tub of water- You need anything else?

Safari: Nope Im good -starts praying- Dear lord I ask you to clense this water...

(after the prayer Vector gets *cough* dunked *cough* into the tub of water and drowns) -Ya I know im lazy-

Nero: -holding flyswatter- -grinning evily-

Kinx: -holding bugspray- -psyco look in eyes-

Charmy: 0.0 -fly away- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kinx and Nero: -chase and kill charmy-

Espio: But she's-

Safari: T.T Do it anyways.

Espio: 0.o Ok... -saws off horn- HEY KINX! CATCH! -throws horn-

Kinx: -turns back- Huh? -horn hit her head- OW! Oh look...pretty stars... -passes out-

Safari: 0.0 You...are SOOOO dead when she wakes up.

Espio: I have to be here first! -disappears and starts running for dear life-

Mephiles: Ive been there thank you and I found it quite lovely. BTW I run Hell.

Safari: 0.0 ...

Cream: Sorry cheese. -kills cheese then sulks in corner-

Nero: Okay we have one more review that we HAVE to do because its from none other then JACKATTACK555!!!

All Sonic characters: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Safari: Well then what are we waiting for! I love his fic! I review almost every chapter!

_Sweet! Let's see here..._

_Sonic: You have to try to kiss Blaze in front of both Shadow and Safari! And I guess in front of Silver as well!_

_Kinx: Try to count how many times those three kill Sonic!_

_Knuckles: Why don't you just marry the Master Emerald already?_

_Silver: Since your sexuality is still questionable...you have to go onto ** Eye for the Straight Guy!_

_Eggman: Congratulations! You now have a mandatory membership into the YMCA!_

_Mephiles: You are perhaps the creepiest villain I have ever heard of! How the hell do you eat or talk without a mouth?_

_Kinx: Tails and Knuckles are both dangling over a lava pit, and you will only be able to save one in time! Who will you choose?_

_Espio: What's the coolest thing you've done while invisible?_

_Those are the best things I can think of right now! Until my creative juices flow again..._

Sonic: Ok! -runs up and kisses blaze on the lips-

Blaze: 0.0

Silver: THATS IT! IM KILLING HIM!!! -grabs AK47 and shoots Sonic-

Shadow: YOU BASTARD SHE'S MINE!!! -jumps on Sonic and starts punching him in the face-

Silver: -still shooting Sonic-

Safari: GRAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S SHADOW'S!!!!!!! -snatches Silver's AK47 and shoots Sonic in the 'nards-

(many deaths later)

Shadow,Safari, and Silver: -kicking Sonic in the stomach while he's on the ground- DIE BASTARD DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!!!!

Nero: How many times was that?

Kinx: I dont know. Tails-

Tails: AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I LOST COUNT AT 6,823,981,263,498,123,649,812,321,362,336!!!!!!!!!!

Kinx and Nero: 0.0

Knuckles: You know what! ...I will do that. -goes off to his ceremony-

Everyone except Safari Silver and Shadow: 0.0 O.......K.......

Silver: -kicking Sonic between words- Just-one-second!!!

Safari: Go! You cant have Blaze anyways! AUTHORESS POWERS! -sends him to ** Eye for The Straight Guy-

(at the set)

Host: Welcome to ** Eye for The Straight Guy!

Silver: Wha- Sooooo...How does this work?

Host: Oh we just give you choices between Gay or straight things and see which one you truly are!

Silver: Ummm...ok?

(back at the group)

Eggman: WHAT!!??

Nero: Bye-bye fatty! -sends him to YMCA-

(at the YMCA)

Richard Simmons: Hey there! Are you ready to move!?

Eggman: Great, I have to train with this gay mother(bleep)ing bastard?

Richard Simmons: Oh now thats not the way to talk! C'mon lets head to the weight machines! -grabs Eggman's hand-

Eggman: OMG OMG ITS TOUCHING ME!!!! I NEED AN ADULT!!! I NEED AN ADULT!!!

(back with the others)

Mephiles: Well before I have no idea why SEGA was probably to lazy to give me a mouth. But now I have a mouth and can talk and eat normally.

Kinx: Damn you Jack...I gues I'll pick-

Safari: WAIT! We need emphasis! AUTHORESS POWERS! -makes Tails and Knux dangle over a lava pit-

Knux and Tails: DAMN YOU SAFARI!!!

Kinx: -sigh- I dont know who to pick!

Safari: Hurry! Before they fall! -rope lowers more-

Kinx: AGGHH!!!

Knuckles: If I go down you go down with me!!!

Tails: I'll ditch the other girls and love you!!!

Kinx: T.T REALLy bad fangirl swoon. ^^ I pick Fluffy! -saves Tails-

Knuckles: -shakes fist as he sinks- DAMN YOU KINX!!!

Rouge: KNUCKLES!!! -JUMPS IN AFTER HIM- Give me the emerald!

Both: -dead-

Espio: Oh that one's easy. I squeezed rouges boobs until I had an erection. And she was too stupid to even notice.

Safari: I was expecting that.

Nero: Well thats all we got for now. See next chapter guys!

**All 3: thanx 4 reading! hope u enjoyed the story! plz review now that you've read!**


	8. HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!

**Safari: Hey guys! We're updating a lot faster now. Kinx: We dont own Sonic characters Nero: Plz enjoy the chapter.**

Safari: DAMN WE GOT A HUGE B-DAY REVIEW!!!

Kinx: Uh...late b-day.

Safari: Oh yeah...Sorry for not doing this earlier.

Nero: Well is a huge one so lets get started.

_Kid: The Twin Torturers (We've grown accustomed to that name) are back!_

_Laceekei: We're celebrating Kid's birthday on Super Dragon's fic and Sonic Truth or Dare: UNCENSORED so we're gonna have to, uhh well, make some different birthday dares!_

_Kid: That's right! Please do get this in by Chapter 7 cause my birthday is this week and you don't want to be too late!_

_Sonic Characters: Haven't you tortured us enough?_

_Laceekei: NO! Now shut up you (bleep)holes or I'll grenade you to death!_

_Sonic Characters: (They shut up)_

_Kid: And a note, Laceekei is a Kacheek, a.k.a. a Neopet, if you make fun of her, it's not my fault if she goes to "measures". Neopets is my thing. Get over it._

_Laceekei: Yeah! I'm gonna be ** off if you don't get over it!_

_-  
Dares from Kid:_

_Kinx and Safari and Taylor: (chucks three cookies at them) (cookies hit them in heads) (points to Laceekei and says, "She did it.") You can have those cookies if you let me and Laceekei come on the show for 2 chapters for my birthday. Pwease? It's my birthday..._

_Kinx, Safari, and Taylor: Take this check for 1 million dollars to throw a sleepover party (yes its co-ed) for me at my house. Please write at the end of the chapter what happened for all to read and enjoy._

_Tails: I enjoy your presence. I get you for the whole first chapter (and the party) of when I'm there. I've gotten over my craziness and have become a little more shy, so don't worry, you won't die or blow up, I just wanna be near you._

_Sonic: Rouge is in the closet waiting for you... (Don't tell him it's actually Laceekei. She loves him.)_

_Everyone: Each of you must give me one present each._

_-_

_Laceekei: During the sleepover some people have to stay in the same rooms as others cause we would run out of rooms if they didn't. Also people have to pair up in beds._

_Kid: We decided to do this in the most unfair way possible! The pairs are as follows:  
Bed 1, Room 1:  
Tails and Kid  
Bed 2, Room 1:  
Laceekei and Sonic  
Bed 1, Room 2:  
Kinx and Knuckles  
Bed 2, Room 2:  
Taylor and Safari (Laceekei: O, burn)  
Bed 1, Room 3:  
Shadow and Amy  
Bed 2, Room 3:  
Cosmo and Cream  
Bed 1, Room 4:  
Rouge and Eggman (Kid: Oh crap, that's gonna make me barf)  
Bed 2, Room 4:  
Charmy and Blaze  
Bed 1, Room 5:  
Silver and Mephiles (Laceekei: Now that is saying something)_

_Laceekei: EVERYONE ELSE CAN SLEEP ON THE DAMN COUCH IN OUR LIVING ROOM! (bleep) YOU!_

_Kid: Inbetween the two beds in each room there in a small soundproof wall that rolls in and out for privacy between beds. But that's pretty much it. Back to dares._

_-_

_Dares from Laceekei:_

_Sonic: Tell Amy that you aren't as cool as she thinks you are, and she isn't your type. Then tell her she should go out with Shadow instead. Tell her that you are dating me, Laceekei._

_Sonic, again: Start dating me. (Kid: O, you may be a fangirl, but he's so lucky to date you. Laceekei: I know just look at me! (charms everyone with beauty) I got all the looks, the pervs love me! Kid: Are you saying Sonic's a perv? Laceekei: He may be a perv but he's my perv!)_

_Cosmo: Punch Tails right across the face for revenge of him killing you._

_Cream: Package for you! (Laceekei: Inside is a bomb ready to blow! I custom built it just for this occasion!)_

_Safari: Hey! I heard Silver say his favorite couple is Silvaze!_

_Shadow and Amy: By now you probably know that my fav couple is ShadAmy with Kid's being SonKei (Sonic and Laceekei). Shadow and Amy start dating!_

_Knuckles: I got the Master Emerald (me, Laceekei). If you want it back, fight me. I have a red lightsaber that blows up stuff! Technically, it's how Pac-man died._

_Sonic: Fall in love with me, Laceekei for real. No hypnotizing or being forced. I'm sure it's not that hard._

_-_

_Laceekei: Now a present to my best friend Kid before we finish! (Usually she does many more dares but she's busy enjoying her birthday._

_-_

_Tails: Same, fall in love with Kid and start dating her. You might need this restraining order for Cream and Cosmo though. Don't worry Kid is so much cooler than me; you'll love her the moment you set eyes on her!_

_-_

_Kid: Well that's it!_

_Laceekei: DAMN! THAT IS A FRICKIN LOT!_

_Kid: Laceekei, watch your mouth!_

_Laceekei: NO! SCREW THAT IDEA! Sides, you laugh when I curse._

_Kid: (looks guilty)_

_Laceekei: See? HAPPY (bleep)ING BIRTHDAY TO KID!_

_Kid: And many more!_

_(the two girls hug for a moment then sign their names on the dare)_

_-Kid and Laceekei aka The Twin Torturers_

Safari: Sure you guys can! -makes them appear- -reads a little further into the review- Okay we'll save the fun for later.

Sonic: 0w0 I'M COMING ROUGE!!! -runs into closet- Hey where's rouge?

Laceeki: SONIC!!! -pounces and does...things-

Sonic characters: GODDAMNIT!!!

Kinx: -reads bed set up- 0.0 ^^ yayz!!! thank you Kid and Laceeki!!!

Safari: -also reads list- 0.0 OK Eww I have a boy friend (some have read about him in chapter 6)

Nero: I am not sleeping in the same room as her! -points to Safari-

Safari: You wont have to cuz you are sleeping on the floor!

Nero: Fi- Wait! Why do I have to sleep on the flloor!?!?

Safari: CUZ I SAID SO!!!

Nero: 0.0 Ok...

Blaze: Touch him and I will kill you slowly and painfully.

Amy: 0.0

Shadow: -praying that Amy doesnt have a dream about Sonic-

Cosmo and Cream: -stare each other down-

Eggman: Finally it my turn for the ho!

Rouge: -rolls eyes-

Charmy: But she scares me.

Kid and Laceeki: -glaring angrily-

Charmy: 0.0 I could get over it...

Silver and Mephiles: Ew

Ali and Audrey: THEY ARE NOT GAY!!!

Sonic: -sigh- I am so going to die. -walks to Amy and tells her everything the dare says to say- -ya Im lazy-

Amy: What!? How could- -looks at blaze-

Blaze: -death glares to Sonic and Amy- Dont. Touch. Shadow.

Amy: 0.0 -gulps-

Sonic: Now that you mention it she is kinda hot. -starts drooling slightly- Wanna go out?

Laceeki: YES YES AND YES!!!

Amy: Grrr...

Cosmo: HOW COULD YOU!!!??? -punches Tails-

Tails: OW! IM SORRY!!!

Cream: A package? -opens package- What the fu-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!! (youtube XD)

Safari: -being held back by Nero and Kinx- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!

Laceeki: Let her go.

Kid: Yeah let her go.

Kinx: -Almost lets go- Bad idea cuz she would go for Laceeki next out of blind rage.

Laeeki: Why would she do that?

Nero: -slips slightly- Because she hates Shadamy too.

Laceeki and Kid: Oh (bleep)

Shadow: I dont wanna date her!

Amy: And I still love Sonic!

Kinx: Just do it! It's Kid's birthday!

Both: -grumbles- Fine...

Knuckles: GIVE IT BACK!!!

Laceeki: You have to fight me for it.

Kid: MORTAL KOMBAT!!!

Knuckles: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! -charges at Laeeki-

Laceeki: -blows him up with her lightsaber- That was too easy.

Sonic: Already did that.

Tails: -takes restraining order- Thanx, now lets go on a date before the slumber party. -head to a resurant-

Safari: -finally calmed down- Okay lets move on until the party.

_...OMG it is shadblaze...  
yes... i forgot amy...AND EEGMAN!  
amy: U are not sonic's girl u know dat? safari! when ever amy sees sonic make her puke!  
eggman: get trained by sonic to be the fastest thing in the world...(which is impossible...)  
oh yes and cream! i'm adding onto yours...  
BECOME EMO!  
MHA HA HA HA!  
I DIDN'T CHOKE!_

Safari: Can do!

Amy: But...but I love my Sonniku! -looks at Sonic-

Safari: AUTHORESS POWERS!!!

Amy: -pukes- why did I do that!?!?

Eggman: Fine.

Kinx: -runs to interupt his date with Laceeki and acidentaly walks in on them- Hey Son-Woah...uh,Im just gonna go now. -runs off-

Safari: Where's Sonic?

Kinx: Makin' out with Laceeki. Fatty's dare was impossible anyways.

Safari: True.

Cream: How could I do that to Cheese!? -starts cutting self and sulking in the corner- Life sucks...

Nero: Okay Let the party begin!

-At Kid's house-

Kid: This should be a fun party! Time for my presents!

Sonic characters: -all groan-

Safari Kinx and Nero: We'll start.

Safari: Here I hope you like it. -gives present-

Kid: Thanx! -opens gift- OMG A PS3!!! THANK YOU!!!

Safari: No prob.

Kinx: My turn! -hands Kid her present-

Kid: Its big. -opens it- OMFG ITS A WII!!! THAKIES!!!

Kinx: ^^

Nero: Alright, here's my gift -you know the drill-

Kid: Oh boy -you know the drill- ITS AN XBOX360!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!!

Nero: No problem at all.

-Many gifts later-

Laceeki: Man you got some awsome stuff!

Kid: ^^ I know right!?!?!? Time for bed every one!

Everyone: -head to their assigned rooms-

(in Tails and Kid's room)

Both: -pulled out the soundproof walls and started makingout-

(in Sonic and Laceeki's room)

Both: -same as Tails and Kid-

(in Kinx and Knuckles room)

Knuckles: DONT YOU HAVE A BOY FRIEND!?!?!?

Kinx: Yeah but he knows Im a fangirl of yours.

Knuckles: 0.0; This is gonna be a long night...

(in Safari and Nero's room)

Safari: -in her bed- Hurry up and go to sleep you retard.

Nero: -on the floor- STFU Safari. I hate this as much as you do.

Safari: Whatever.

(in Shadow and Amy's room)

Amy: How long do we have to date eachother for?

Shadow: I would say right now we could stop but those girls might know so I guess the end of the chapter.

Amy: I hope so cuz I want my Sonniku back!

Shadow: You do realize that they are gonna be here for the next chapter 2 right?

Amy: 0.0

Shadow: -plugs ears-

Amy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(in Cosmo and Cream's room)

Cream: TAILS IS MINE!!!

Cosmo: NO HE'S MINE!!!

-this continues for hours-

(in Rouge and Eggmans room)

**INTERMISSION-**

**Safari: This is sensored because of mature content. We apologize for any inconvienience.**

**BACK TO THE STORY-**

(in Blaze and Charmy's room)

Charmy: I'm bored.

Blaze: ...

Charmy: I'm hungry.

Blaze: ...

Charmy: Wanna play a game? Lets play a game!

Blaze: ... -closes sound proof walls- -walks towards Charmy-

Charmy: 0.0 What are you doin'?

Blaze: -hand bursts into flames-

Charmy: Why are you looking at me like that?!?!?!

Blaze: -kills charmy by honey roasting him- (XD)

(in Silver and Mephiles' room)

Mephiles: I'll kill you!

Silver: I'll kill you first!

Mephiles: No, you will die first!

Silver: No, you will!

Mephiles: No you!

Silver: No you!

Mephiles: NO YOU!!!

Silver: NO YOU!!!

Mephiles: NO Y-

Safari: WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!?!?!?!?!? SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!!

Mephiles and Silver: Yes ma'am! -both go to their separate beds-

Silver: -whispers- You will...

Mephiles: -whispers- No you...

Safari: SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I GO OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASSES!!!!!!!!!

Both: -shut up-

**Safari: Thats all folks! Kinx: Happy late birthday Kid! Nero: We will see you guys next chapter! All 3: BYE!!! -waves-**


End file.
